


all sounds become quiet

by 95leo



Category: AB6IX, MXM (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just that, lots of Kissing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95leo/pseuds/95leo
Summary: plz kiss all my worries away kind of au(i seriously suck at doing this please just read my fic)
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	all sounds become quiet

donghyun sighs when he gets off the taxi as he looks up to the building infront of him. he feels very off with exhaustion taking the best out of him. he drags his steps heavily to the elevator, swiping on the security card there before it brings him up to home. he taps in the passcode to the door and walks in with slumped shoulders, his bag hanging to dear life in his hand, an obvious frown to his face.

all of that went away when he sees youngmin though, because his face instantly lights up as he engulfs the older and buries his face straight into his chest.

"hey" youngmin greets through a chuckle but wraps his arms around donghyun. "you're pretty late.."

donghyun hums lazily before looking up to give him a halfhearted smile when he replies. "yeah.. my discussion kind of got dragged. i thought you'd be asleep"

"not yet"

donghyun hums again and a pause of silence fall between them. "i'm going to go wash up first" donghyun finally say.

youngmin nods and lets go of his hold. but donghyun made zero movements, still hugging his lover in the middle of the hallway that youngmin laughs and brings his arms back on the younger, squishing him into a tighter hug that ended up with both of them giggling.

when donghyun finishes showering, he finds youngmin by his study table in the bedroom, face practically burried into his laptop that he didn't seem to notice donghyun at the door.

donghyun leans by the doorframe while wrapping his arms around his body lazily, just watching youngmin silently. his face scrunches up a few times, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion while mumbling gibberish to himself that made donghyun chuckles. _he is so cute._

that gets youngmin attention because he finally raises his head up from his laptop to donghyun blankly. donghyun stands up straight and blinks at him expectantly, a way of reminding him to speak. instead, youngmin suprises him when he pulls out the charger from his laptop and walks to the bed with the laptop in his hand. donghyun watches him carefully as he gets comfortable before he pats on the spot next to him with an inviting smile for donghyun. it makes the other smiles unknowingly too.

in split seconds, donghyun is already settled in and is squished on youngmin's side with no friendly gap between them at all with his head rested on youngmin's shoulder (he decided that it's his favorite place on earth). youngmin fixes his posture so both of them are comfortable enough.

"i need to do final checking on this" he says after, pointing at the screen of the laptop on his thighs. donghyun sees alot of tabs opened on the screen, most of it being things he doesn't understand so he only hums softly. youngmin nods before going back onto typing whatever.

donghyun ends up looking at the older from the side and smiling to himself when he sees youngmin's lips protruding to a pout as he focuses on the screen. one of his habits (youngmin denied that it's a habit when donghyun brought it up one time but it actually is) that donghyun loves so much. he feels the sudden need for some tenderness between them so he brings his face up slightly before planting a soft kiss on youngmin's cheeks. youngmin turns to look at him, his eyes are sparkling with familiar fondness (one more thing donghyun loves about youngmin. his eyes are always so gentle and loving).

donghyun kisses him square on the lips upon his head turn and grins before going back to his old position, his head comfortably resting on youngmin's shoulder. but youngmin puts his laptop to the side as he pulls donghyun onto his lap so donghyun's back is pressed on youngmin's chest. it suprises donghyun but he quickly becomes comfortable when youngmin puts his face on donghyun's shoulder, kissing on it softly before he speaks.

"rough day, huh?"

the question is simple, straightforward and very _youngmin_.

"yeah.. and i'm tired" donghyun manages despite feeling his heart swelling up at the question.

youngmin takes one of donghyun's hand in his, intertwining them together before squeezing on it lightly and says, "you can talk about it while i do my work, if you want"

donghyun rolls his eyes playfully, "yeah.. then you are never finishing whatever you are writing because you'd be too busy listening to me"

"hey! if it's for a good cause, i don't mind getting scolded"

donghyun giggles and slides down slightly so his head is on youngmin's chest before he takes the abandoned laptop and puts it on his thighs. "come on, finish it"

so youngmin does that with donghyun snuggling up on his chest. it's not the most comfortable position to be in but it doesn't really matter to either of them.

"okay, i'm done!" youngmin cheers brightly after awhile of silence as he shuts down the laptop. donghyun opens his eyes lazily (when did he snooze?) before instinctively moves to the other side of the bed for youngmin to put his laptop away.

youngmin gets up from the bed to the study table, putting his laptop there and donghyun expects him to come back to bed right after but the older walks out of the room, leaving donghyun dumbfounded as he blinks in mixed drowsiness and confusion.

few moments later, youngmin comes back with donghyun's favorite cup (it's gray and has a little drawing of an alpaca that's personalized by youngmin when he went on a business trip that one time) in his hand and a smile. "i made strawberry tea!" (that too, he bought on the same trip, along with the cup)

donghyun feels his own lips twitching to a smile as big as youngmin's while he watches the older walks to the bed and hands him his cup. donghyun locks eyes with his boyfriend as he takes a long sip that youngmin chuckles, raising his eyebrow expectantly and brings his hand up to donghyun's hair to play with his bangs lovingly (it's apparently one of youngmin's love language that donghyun learnt just a few days ago)

donghyun puts down his cup on the side table and wrap his arms around youngmin's neck, pulling him into a hug that he complies easily by wrapping his arms around donghyun's waist.

"now, talk" youngmin says. when donghyun doesn't reply, youngmin looks at him in the eyes with raised eyebrows and a frown.

"can't we just kiss and cuddle?" donghyun suggests instead and leans in to kiss youngmin but the other puts his hand on donghyun's protruding one causing his eyes to falter into disappointment. youngmin grins and shakes his head, "not before you tell me what's bothering you"

"i miss the times when you'd just fuck me whenever i come over"

youngmin's face fell as he scoffs and takes his arms off donghyun before moving to the empty side of the bed with an obvious pout. he wraps his own arms around his body, staring to the wall infront of him blankly. donghyun breaks into small laughters as he scoots closer to the older, putting his head on his shoulder and takes youngmin's hand in his for comfort.

"that's like saying you miss—" youngmin tries to say.

"no"

he glares at donghyun who grins shamelessly as he fiddles with youngmin's fingers.

"so you're not going to kiss me?"

youngmin sighs and rests his head on donghyun's. seconds later, he turns to the side, forcing donghyun's head off his shoulder that the younger stares confusingly. youngmin caresses donghyun's face then, and leans in for a kiss. donghyun instantly melts from it as he kisses back tenderly.

they pull away when they run out of air, resting their heads on one another's briefly. when donghyun puts on a satisfied smile, youngmin scoffs, "happy?" there's an obvious fondness to his tone that donghyun giggles as he nods and kisses youngmin again.

youngmin pushes donghyun down onto the bed and hovers over him as the kiss continues. he drags his tongue onto donghyun's lower lips painfully slow, eliciting small gasp from him before youngmin deepens the kiss. they make out for good minutes until youngmin accidentally bites on donghyun's lips too hard it causes him to practically growl that youngmin ends up giggling.

"youngmin!" donghyun scolds but wears a loving smile when he looks at his lover. youngmin has an obviously amused expression as he giggles and mutters, "i'm sorry! it wasn't on purpose!"

at that, donghyun brings his hand to his lips, lightly grazing his fingers on it just incase when youngmin's laughters grow louder. "you're not bleeding" he says. the younger narrows his eyes playfully at him before finally laughing along.

youngmin lets himself falls on donghyun few seconds later, putting his entire weight down drawing out a scream of suprise from donghyun. youngmin only laughs before rolling to the side and pulls donghyun along into his embrace. he plants a sweet, almost lingering kiss on the other's forehead randomly before looking at him.

"i hate seeing you upset" he says softly as he plays with donghyun's bangs. "i'll be sad too if you are"

donghyun's eyes flicker away from youngmin's gaze before he scoots closer and buries his face flat on youngmin's chest after wrapping his arms around his waist, not saying anything. a pause of silence falls between them before donghyun's shoulder start to slowly but steadily shake.

youngmin panics at the sight as he tugs on donghyun's sides to tear him away from his chest but the grasp donghyun has on his waist is so strong it's almost impossible to do so. he gives up soon after and mutters, "are you crying?"

"no" donghyun quickly answer, voice already hoarse.

youngmin smiles unknowingly before pulling his boyfriend closer, if that's even possible. "what a baby" he mumbles playfully causing a light slap to land on his back from donghyun that he laughs. "my baby, actually" he adds and starts rubbing on donghyun's back softly as an act of comfort, one that he knows donghyun appreciates.

after awhile, donghyun finally brings his face up to look at youngmin. his eyes obviously puffy, nose and cheeks tinged red and lips protruded into a pout. it makes youngmin's heart to ache.

"i can't stand this anymore. tell me who's giving you a hard time, i'll beat them up"

the tension in the room melts to the sound of donghyun's soft laughters, his sad eyes slowly turning bright, more like the donghyun eyes youngmin fell in love with. youngmin smiles adoringly before he kisses him everywhere. his lips his nose, his cheeks, his forehead and again, his lips.

this time, youngmin lets his lips linger for longer than the first until donghyun smiles and kisses back affectionately, so full of love and warmth.

"you need to brush your teeth, by the way" youngmin says breathlessly after they pull away. donghyun raises an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say that he did when youngmin continues, "you taste like strawberries"

donghyun facepalms when he remembers the tea he had earlier causing youngmin to laugh out loud. "that's your fault!" donghyun groans, shoving the other away.

"let's kiss for some more before you do that" youngmin says between laughters as he pulls donghyun close by his wrists. donghyun shakes his head but willingly let himself be pulled and kissed for as much as youngmin (correction: himself) would like.

donghyun smiles unknowingly through the nth kiss, feeling fuzzy but lightheaded, like his burdens are going away all at once. of course, when tomorrow comes, he'd go back to worrying. but for tonight, as youngmin is kissing him again for the nth time while murmuring something about the strawberry taste on his mouth is so addictive, donghyun decides. 

it's okay. for as long as he has youngmin by side, it's going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> boring ass ending bc if you can't already tell, i don't know how to end things ever. and i just miss youngdong *cries in hands*
> 
> (*cough* also bc i've been struggling to write angsts hence no updates but i haven't abandoned it yet, i am TRYING! *cough*)


End file.
